


QUIT BREAKING MY HEART-ALTERNATE VERSION OF THE YOYO-KELLER BREAK UP (QBMH Part 2)

by lila_luscious1



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Breakup, F/M, I LOVE MACK-I'm SORRY, Love Confessions, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2020-07-12 10:43:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Yo Yo and Keller-alternate versions of how it ends between them





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [Ghostrider4life1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostrider4life1/gifts), [marvelousbones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/gifts), [tremors101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tremors101/gifts), [jlc_2007](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlc_2007/gifts), [Meredithchandler73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meredithchandler73/gifts), [PhilCoulsonLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilCoulsonLover/gifts), [FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper/gifts), [EmonyDeborah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmonyDeborah/gifts), [acjersey908](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acjersey908/gifts), [ample_annie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ample_annie/gifts), [ashlee_jordan888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlee_jordan888/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts), [atkinsgenniher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atkinsgenniher/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [bichita_36e](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bichita_36e/gifts), [beccab1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts), [beckibenhoffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckibenhoffer/gifts), [carolina_beckerj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/gifts), [cedes_92150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/gifts), [bobbie_mayer42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbie_mayer42/gifts), [da_black_widow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_black_widow/gifts), [da_manelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_manelli/gifts), [dd_83701](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dd_83701/gifts), [dirtydiana139](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtydiana139/gifts), [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [kellicohn23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellicohn23/gifts), [lana_luv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lana_luv/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [mallory_01852](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallory_01852/gifts), [uk_totty1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uk_totty1/gifts), [tmaturaci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmaturaci/gifts), [Agent_Elena_Carter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Elena_Carter/gifts).



> Chapter 1-Yo Yo and Keller  
> Chapter 2-Yo Yo and Keller

Keller: You're back with Mackenzie...

Yo Yo: Yes

Keller: For good, this time...

Yo Yo: Yes...

Keller: Don't pivot back to me if things go sideways...

Yo Yo: No...

Keller: I'm no one's second choice

Yo Yo: No...

Keller: Is that ALL YOU CAN SAY? Yes or No?

Yo Yo: I'm Sorry...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2-Yo Yo and Keller continue their breakup convo

Keller: You're _sorry_...

Yo Yo: Yes...truly I am...

Keller: And you're 100% certain about this?

Yo Yo: I am

Keller: Take a few days...what's the rush?

Yo Yo: A DAY, a WEEK, a YEAR-I'll be back at his side sooner, later-it doesn't matter when...I know   
what I feel and I love him like I've never loved another Man...

Keller: Stay with me a little while longer

Yo Yo: Why? You told Mack you are not compromised, and I'M NOT-except when it comes to him

Keller: Ahhh...He told that? That I told him I'm not compromised?

Yo Yo: He didn't have to-Keller, you don't love me, not the way that he does-you just like screwing me

Keller: Not TRUE! _Not completely_...

Yo Yo just stares at him, without speaking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3-Third version, including an exchange between MackElena

It's quite obvious that Damon Keller's feelings during their short time together are much  
more developed than Elena Rodriguez': it's writtn all over his face.

"You might have mentioned that you are still in love with another man before...you know."

"I don't disagree. I don't usually 'lead' with 'I still love my ex' if I meet some one new. If that was wrong,  
I apologize."

"And you have NO DOUBTS: this is waht yiu want."

"I've never been more sure of anything. I have never loved another man the way that I love Mack. I lost my  
arms protecting him; I would gladly sacrifice my LIFE. NOTHING is more important than his safety. That is  
why I can never leave him. I should not have tried."

"So that's it."

"Yes. That is it. Bye, Keller."

"Yo Yo..I've made my decision..."

"And I have made MINE", she interrupts, forcefully. We have gone through too much, come  
too far, to give up on each other now. There is a way to make it work, and we WILL make it work.  
¿ENTIENDES? Hmm?

¿Entiendes Hmmm? (Do you understand)

Mack is contrite. "Entiendo."


End file.
